Encontrada
by MrRayney
Summary: Y tras cuatro días de intensa búsqueda, finalmente había encontrado a su amada.
1. El cuarto dia

_**He Found Her**_

 _ **Escrito por still too old for this**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Esta nota de autor no será larga, más que nada porque mientras ustedes leen este capítulo, yo ya me encuentro trabajando en el siguiente ya que quiero actualizar esta historia lo más pronto posible, es mas también estoy trabajando en las otras dos historias que llevo traducidas de este autor. Así que sinceramente espero que disfruten del capítulo.

 **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**

* * *

 **Encontrada**

 **Capítulo 1: El cuarto dia**

Finalmente la había encontrado.

Pero hubiera sido mejor…mucho mejor si la había encontrado alguno de los otros tres. De esa manera ellos le habrían impedido poder verla. Pues fue horrible ver la condición en la que se encontraba. Los otros tres estaban afectados, devastados por lo que le paso. Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana, tal vez no por sangre pero si del alma. Era una escena desgarradora ver lo que le había sucedido. Pero abrían hecho todo por impedir que él la viera. Ya que de entre todos ellos, él era el más afectado. Pues no sabían cómo afectaría esto a su mente y a su cordura.

Por desgracia, él fue quien la encontró.

Ellos la habían estado buscando durante varios días, desde que había sido capturada. El cómo había sido capturada era algo completamente desconocido, al igual que la persona que lo había hecho. Todo lo que sabían era que habían encontrado su comunicador abandonado con manchas de su sangre. Eso fue lo que más les preocupo. Ella era la más poderosa de todos, sin embargo y por extraño que parezca, también era la más vulnerable.

Y así comenzó la búsqueda

Todos ellos la habían estado buscando; incluso habían llamado a todos los titanes honorarios en el mundo para que ayudaran a buscarla. Sin embargo no había ningún rastro. Ninguna pista. No sabían por dónde buscar, ningún sospechoso y nada que les dijera que había pasado ese día.

Y de entre todos ellos fue él quien más se esforzó por encontrarla.

Y así fue como la encontró.

No había dormido o comido, solamente tomaba agua ocasionalmente cuando su boca y garganta se sentían demasiado secas. Él estaba en todas partes, mirando por todos lados. Utilizando todos los recursos con los que contaba para seguir buscándola. Investigando cualquier cosa que podría conducirlo a una pista, algo que le ayudara a saber dónde estaba o quien se la había llevado.

Los otros periódicamente volverían a la torre y descansarían un momento, tomar un refrigerio, tener una breve siesta y continuar la búsqueda. A veces irían en equipo o en solitario. Gran parte del tiempo, intentarían mantenerse al día con él. Pero era algo casi imposible. Se movía con tanta rapidez, sin detenerse a descansar. A pesar del cansancio y el dolor en su corazón, él seguiría buscando sin parar.

Y en el cuarto día, finalmente se detuvo. El dispositivo de rastreo implantando en el comunicador se quedó en un punto fijo. En ese momento, dos de los tres titanes se encontraban afuera. El que se quedó atrás, observo el monitor y observo como él no se había movido por varios minutos. Esto no había sucedido antes y se estaba preguntando si era necesario llamar a los demás. Finalmente tras unos diez minutos tomo una decisión.

—Chicos, finalmente se detuvo.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

— ¿Ha reportado algo?

—No, simplemente se detuvo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Puedes decirme si sigue despierto? Posiblemente se ha quedado dormido.

El titán que se encontraba vigilando, trato de leer los datos limitados obtenidos desde el comunicador.

—Umm…hay algo extraño. Tanto la frecuencia cardiaca como su respiración han aumentado…chicos…no creerán que…

—Ya la encontró.

—Pero…él no ha llamado.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

— ¿Dónde está?

El titán comenzó a teclear algunas cosas y en unos instantes, la localización estaba marcada en un gran mapa de la ciudad.

—Está en la antigua fábrica de Moorgate en la sección industrial del lado norte de Jump City. Ha estado abandonada por un par de años…mierda.

—Si…mierda.

Otro silencio se hizo cargo del ambiente.

—Nos vemos allí en diez minutos. Nos reagruparemos antes de entrar.

— ¿De verdad crees que…

—…Si, finalmente la encontró. Esto no va a ser nada bueno para cualquiera de nosotros.

Diez minutos más tarde, los tres titanes se reunieron a fuera de la fábrica. A pesar de que habían estado buscando durante varios días a su compañera desaparecida, no sabían si estaban preparados para verla. Con una respiración profunda y una mirada de determinación, los tres titanes entraron a la fábrica abandonada.

Todo estaba oscuro, polvoriento y sucio. A pesar de que apenas era mediodía se sentía como si fuera a dar la medianoche. La planta principal estaba llena de diversos residuos. La poca luz que había se filtraba por los ventanales, ya que la mitad de estos estaban rotos. A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar sollozos. La tristeza y la desesperación parecían haberse apoderado de aquella persona de la cual no quedaba nada, no había esperanza, no había luz, no había vida. Solo un alma con el corazón desgarrado.

Garfield Logan finalmente había encontrado a su amada Raven, muerta.

Robin estaba sumamente cansado. Mientras que él había podido dormir unas pocas horas, la carga emocional sobre la situación era algo que no podía soportar. Él había sospechado que todo acabaría de esta manera. Su conexión mental con Raven no había sido de alguna utilidad desde que todo esto comenzó. Ya fuera porque podría estar inconsciente o por que no quedaba algo con lo que contactar. Tal vez estuviera agotado tanto mental como emocionalmente, pero había trabajo que hacer.

Antes de que sus dos compañeros de equipo pudieran acercarse, él extendió sus brazos para detenerlos.

—Chicos, ya tendremos tiempo para esto. Cy, necesito que tomes fotos de todo, también con infrarrojos y rayos X, especialmente del suelo, luego necesito que cuidadosamente te acerques a Ra…al cuerpo— dijo Robin deteniéndose un momento para tomar un respiro—Y encuentra todo lo que puedas…Star ¿Crees que eres capaz de volar en este momento?

Starfire no pudo evitar ver a Robin con una ira asesina en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera pedirme…

—No, escúchame Star— lo interrumpió Robin tranquilamente pero con firmeza—Necesitamos pruebas. Si vamos a atrapar al que hizo esto, necesitamos toda la evidencia que podamos conseguir.

—Robin— llamo Cyborg— Gar está ahí. Él ya lo ha contaminado todo.

—Lo sé. Pero tengo la esperanza de que quedara algo de evidencia a su alrededor— respondió el chico maravilla en voz baja— De todos modos, no hay manera de que pueda pedirle que se aleje de ella, no ahora…por favor…solo hagan los que les pido. Después, vamos a verla.

—No puedo volar— susurro Starfire.

—Está bien, Star— contesto Robin soltando un suspiro y agarrando su mano con cariño— Sinceramente estaría sorprendido si pudieras hacerlo. Muy bien Cy, es tu turno.

Sin decir una palabra, el titán metálico comenzó a escanear los alrededores. Activando toda la telemetría que su ojo mecánico le permitía, todos los escáneres de ambos brazos comenzaron a trabajar. Como las agujas del reloj, comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la derecha. Mientras se movía, a pesar de que su mente le decía que esperara hasta el final, logro observar a la persona que había sido su hermana al pasar a un lado de Chico Bestia. En ese momento se detuvo, no pudo evitar taparse la boca con su mano izquierda y comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente se apartó del lugar, mientras las lágrimas fluían libremente de su único ojo humano.

El chico maravilla rápidamente se separó de su novia y se acercó a su amigo.

—Sé que es difícil— comento Robin dando un pequeño vistazo hacia el cuerpo de Raven y al verlo no pudo evitar estremecerse— Tienes que hacerlo. Sé que es feo, pero hay que hacerlo.

— ¿Has visto lo que hicieron con ella? ¡Dios mío, yo…yo…— dijo Cyborg mientras comenzaba a temblar e hiperventilarse.

—Lo sé— respondió nuevamente el líder de los titanes— Es algo inhumano y eso que he visto los trabajos del Joker. Pero todavía tenemos que conseguir la evidencia.

Los dos estuvieron dispuestos a mirar los restos de lo que antiguamente fue un ser humano. Moretones cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo. Las extremidades señalando direcciones de formas antinaturales dando entender que varios de sus huesos estaban rotos. Estaba cubierta de sangre seca y olía bastante mal, como si la hubieran sumergido en diversas sustancias. Era obvio que había sido golpeada hasta la muerta y como se veía el cuerpo, este había sido brutalmente atacado incluso después de morir. Y él que había hecho esto, sí que se había tomado su tiempo.

Robin decidió acompañar a Cyborg mientras este tomaba los datos que necesitaban. Aferrándose a su hombro y susurrándole palabras de apoyo.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, Chico Bestia se aferró a la cabeza destrozada de Raven, mientras se mecía y lloraba por su amada.

Les tomo 15 minutos terminar ya que Robin quería obtener hasta el más mínimo de los datos. Finalmente ambos volvieron con Starfire, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Ambos titanes miraron fijamente a su líder.

—Muy bien…creo que es hora— dicho esto Robin saco su comunicador, lo abrió y pulso un botón de llamada rápida hacia el departamento de policía de Jump City. Cuando escucho una voz del otro lado, comenzó a hablar— Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Raven en la antigua fábrica de Moorgate. Necesitaremos de forenses y una ambulancia para transportar el cuerpo.

Y antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea tuviera tan siquiera la oportunidad de responder, Robin cerró su comunicador. Tomando una bocanada de aire, exhalo lentamente y asintió. Con Starfire y Cyborg a su lado, caminaron hacia donde se encontraba Chico Bestia.

—Gar— susurro Robin quitándose la máscara y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo— Lo siento mucho.

Y en ese momento, tanto el titán de metal como la princesa guerrera comenzaron a llorar, los tres titanes se arrodillaron junto a su compañero. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió. Solo se quedaron allí, llorando por su amiga caída.

Estuvieron allí durante unos diez minutos, hasta que escucharon las sirenas de la policía. Robin rápidamente volvió a colocarse la máscara, momentos después escucharon como la puerta de la planta principal era abierta y los policías entrando rápidamente al edificio. Con armas en mano, rodearon a los titanes.

El líder de los titanes no había sido entrando por Batman para nada. Con un gran aire de autoridad, alzo una de sus manos, indicándole a los policías que esperaran un momento, una vez hecho esto. Robin se agacho para estar a la misma altura de Chico Bestia.

—Gar…Gar— llamo Robin pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta— Gar, tienes que soltarla. Tenemos que dejar a los policías hacer su trabajo.

El adolecente de piel verde solo pudo ver a su amigo con una expresión de confusión. Después miro a su alrededor, observo a los policías y sus ojos se abrieron en shock. Nuevamente volvió a mirar a Robin, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a mecerse una vez más.

—Lo siento, Gar. Pero tienes que dejarla ir, por favor, ponte de pie.

Chico Bestia volvió a sacudir la cabeza negándose a hacer tal cosa.

—Gar…— dijo Robin un poco desesperado— no puedes quedarte aquí, tienes que levantarte…por favor.

Esta vez al no recibir respuesta alguna, Robin se inclinó, coloco su brazo izquierdo debajo del brazo de Chico Bestia y lo levanto. El adolecente de piel verde no tenía fuerzas para luchar, después de días sin comer y sin dormir, el mutante era incapaz de ofrecer alguna resistencia. El chico maravilla le dio la vuelta. Lo que sea con lo que habían cubierto el cuerpo de Raven, ahora Chico Bestia lo tenía en todo el pecho, pero eso no le importaba.

Robin le dio un abrazo, Chico Bestia quien tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su amigo, comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Cyborg y Starfire se acercaron y participaron en el abrazo de grupo, los tres titanes juntos, apartaron lentamente a Chico Bestia lejos del cuerpo de su amor perdido. Cuando el cuarteto llego a la puerta, Robin se separó de sus amigos.

—Escuchen…tengo que quedarme aquí y hablar de esto con los policías, así que necesito que lleven a Gar a casa.

—No hay problema, Robin— respondió Cyborg— Vamos a traerlo de vuelta a la torre y a darle un baño.

—Si es posible, llévenlo a su cuarto y que duerma. Después de tantos días sin dormir y el estrés de haberla encontrado...necesita descansar.

—Entendido, Robin. Creo que seremos capaces de convencerlo de que descanse— contesto esta vez Starfire.

—En el peor de los casos, voy a darle un sedante— comento Cyborg.

En todo ese tiempo, Chico Bestia se mantuvo quieto y de frente, como si estuviera medio dormido. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo libremente sin parar, mezclándose con la suciedad y el sudor que se habían acumulado durante los cuatro días de búsqueda. Chico Bestia parecía que se desmayaría en algún momento.

—Ok, me reuniré con ustedes en la torre en breve— y dicho esto, Robin se acercó a los oficiales de policía, mientras sus compañeros regresaban a casa.

Le tomo cerca de una hora, pero finalmente Robin había contestado todas las preguntas. Les había prometido a los oficiales compartir todas las fotografías que Cyborg había tomado con el departamento, mientras que los policías a su vez les habían prometido compartir los resultados de la autopsia y pruebas forenses que llegaran a encontrar. Pues todos ellos querían encontrar al responsable que había asesinado a uno de los héroes de su ciudad.

Robin tomo una última mirada del cuerpo de Raven y se alejó. Salió de la fábrica, pero en vez de dirigirse de nuevo a la torre, miro a su alrededor y comenzó a correr por la calle. Después de unos minutos, sacó su pistola gancho, apunto y disparo al borde izquierdo de un edificio. Era más o menos de cuatro pisos de altura y la pistola se engancho en la barandilla que rodeaba el edificio. El chico maravilla salto por encima de la barandilla y corrió hacia el centro del techo.

Fue entonces que en ese momento Richard Grayson comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Pregunta para ustedes ¿Quién creen que es el asesino de Raven? Me gustaría escuchar sus teorías, excepto aquellas personas que leyeron la historia ustedes no participan porque ya lo saben, tampoco se vale irse a la historia original y comentarlo aquí, eso es trampa, quiero escuchar sus opiniones.

Que pasen buena noche.


	2. Rumores

Originalmente sé que debería andar trabajando en Tallado en Piedra y La Liga de la Justicia vs La Bestia. Pero durante el tiempo en el que estuve sin internet y no poseía los archivos de esas dos historias me puse a revisar mi computadora y encontré varios proyectos que tenía planeado terminar de traducir por lo que durante el tiempo que no estuve conectado me puse a trabajar en estas historias.

Esta siempre me costó trabajo de terminar, principalmente este capítulo ya que me da mucha tristeza. Encontrada tiene que ser la historia más trágica que he tenido que traducir y realmente me ha costado mucho trabajo continuarla pero aquí lo tienen y espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia en si no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores pues yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Encontrada_**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Rumores_**

Durante los próximos días, la torre se encontró en una extraña situación de actividades y letargo. Robin y Cyborg analizaban sin parar las imágenes y datos que habían tomado de la fábrica en busca de alguna pista que los dirigiera hacia la persona o personas que mataron a su amiga. Sorprendentemente el lugar se encontraba extremadamente limpio de cualquier tipo de rastro que les diera por lo menos una indicación.

Finalmente tuvieron que esperar el informe de la autopsia y los análisis forenses de la policía. Ellos por supuesto que compartieron lo que habían encontrado hasta ahora…que era muy poco. Contactaron con diversos informantes, hablaron con las personas de la zona, limpiaron cada lugar cerca de la escena del crimen. Hicieron todo lo que podían hacer, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar pensar en la única cosa que se encontraba invadiendo sus mentes.

El funeral y entierro de Raven. La ceremonia tendría que esperar hasta que la policía les entregara el cuerpo después de todos los exámenes que se encontraba haciendo, pero aun no habían hecho los preparativos.

Y finalmente tras cuatro días, Robin realizo las llamadas necesarias que había estado tratando de evitar. Llamo a una funeraria de buena reputación y al cementerio conmemorativo de Jump City. Antes de reunirse con ellos, el chico maravilla trato de hablar con Chico Bestia sobre todos los arreglos. Después de todo ambos habían sido compañeros durante años y amantes por más de dos años. Por lo tanto tenía que consultar con él cualquier cosa relacionada con Raven.

Al menos esa había sido la idea. Robin pasó una hora frente a la puerta de Chico Bestia en un vano intento para que le respondiera. Desde que habían regresado de la fábrica, Chico Bestia no había entrado a la habitación de Raven; aquella habitación que ambos habían compartido durante los últimos años. En cambio regreso a su antigua habitación y no había salido, ni siquiera hablaba. Desde el incidente de la fábrica ninguno de ellos lo había vuelto a ver.

Aunque sabían que estaba vivo, comida desaparecía durante la noche y a veces lo escuchaban llorar detrás de la puerta. Pero jamás respondía a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran y también los ignoraba cuando le pedían que los dejaran entrar. Solamente Dios sabía lo que estaba pasando con él y la condición en la que estaba. Los tres Titanes restantes finalmente decidieron respetar la privacidad de su amigo y dejarlo en paz.

Solo deseaban poder ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Starfire ayudaba con todo lo que podía en la Torre. La princesa era incapaz de reunir la suficiente alegría para volar por lo que sus habilidades para patrullar la ciudad estaban bastante limitadas. Aun si proporciono apoyo moral, mantuvo la Torre limpia y también se encargó de la cocina. Sorprendentemente solamente preparo bocadillos básicos en vez de sus famosos postres Tamaraneanos. Los bocadillos eran buenos…aunque tenían mucha mostaza.

Una vez que Robin estaba convencido de que no obtendría ninguna clase de ayuda debido al estado catatónico en el que se encontraba Chico Bestia, decidió tomar las mejores decisiones para llevar a cabo el funeral.

Sería un ataúd cerrado debido a las condiciones del cuerpo. Después de reflexionarlo profundamente, decidió que el funeral se llevaría en privado. La última cosa que Raven hubiera querido seria que su preciosa privacidad fuera violada. Además de que él y sus compañeros no estaban en condiciones para tratar con el público en estos momentos. De por sí ya era difícil mantener las apariencias después de su perdida, tratando de que cientos si no miles de personas confiaran de que aun podían defender la ciudad.

Para evitar cualquier problema, la prensa no sería notificada acerca de los arreglos. Después de todo la muerte de un Titán seria noticia de primera plana. En estos últimos días los titulares estaban gritando que Raven había sido asesinada por uno o varios asaltantes desconocidos. Los Titanes no dieron muchos detalles al respecto. Pero eso no impidió que los periódicos especularan y trataran de adivinar sobre lo ocurrido. La mayoría de ellos estaban completamente equivocados y algunos parecían sacar hipótesis lógicas. La última nota que habían publicado los periódicos era bastante simple: Raven había muerto tras haber sido asaltada por desconocidos. Dejando atrás a sus compañeros, Garfield Logan (Chico Bestia) y sus queridos amigos, Victor Stone (Cyborg), la princesa Koriand´r(Starfire) y Robin. Los servicios funerarios se llevarían a cabo en privado y completamente cerrado al público.

Solo faltaba la extensión del Obituario. Robin tenía cierta dificultad para describir su relación con Gar. Compañeros no le hacía justicia a lo que eran; desgraciadamente no están casados y la palabra amantes sonaba algo vulgar. Por lo que finalmente se decidió por compañeros, a pesar de que la palabra realmente parecía inadecuada para describir lo que ellos habían tenido.

El ataúd sería algo sencillo. Sería un funeral breve ¿ Que había que decir? Los Titanes sabían quien era ella, sus logros, el cariño que le tenía a sus compañeros que se habían vuelto su familia, su amor por Gar y su dedicación por siempre hacer lo correcto. Ellos no necesitaban que se los recordaran. Un cura probablemente no sería adecuado para la ocasión, finalmente decidió que el director de la funeraria daría el discurso.

El chico maravilla eligió colocar su tumba en una zona aislada, apartada del resto de las otras tumbas en el cementerio. Estaría en la cima de la colina con una hermosa vista a la bahía y a la torre que había sido su hogar. De alguna manera, pensó que Raven apreciaría esto.

Finalmente la policía le envió a Robin los resultados de la autopsia y el informe forense. Fue tan malo como se lo había esperado y realmente no tenía intención alguna de contarle a los demás los detalles del informe. Había sido golpeada hasta la muerte, hasta que finalmente le habían producido una fractura en el cráneo. Había cortes, quemaduras y huesos rotos en casi todo su cuerpo.

Había sido violada en múltiples ocasiones tanto vaginal como analmente por varios individuos. Tan solo leer el informe había asqueado al líder del equipo. Sin embargo aquí tenían su primera pista. Más de una persona estaba involucrada. Con el tiempo la policía sería capaz de realizar una prueba de ADN de los fluidos corporales y desechos que se reunieron de diversos restos, pero eso tomaría tiempo. Podrían ser semanas, quizás meses antes de que tuvieran algún resultado y después si habían tenido suerte, buscarían en la base de datos nacionales para determinar quienes estuvieron involucrados.

Mientras tanto tenían un funeral al que asistir.

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se sentaron juntos mirando fijamente el ataúd mientras el director de la funeraria llevaba a cabo la ceremonia. Ninguno de ellos realmente escucho lo que estaba diciendo. Entre la angustia de lo que cada uno estaba experimentando y lo que ocurrió con Chico Bestia, no había mucho que decir.

Chico Bestia decidió no asistir al funeral. Los tres habían permanecido fuera de su puerta que había cerrado con llave durante casi una hora, rogándole que fuera con ellos. Hasta que finalmente Robin había tenido suficiente, diciéndole que fuera y se presentara si realmente alguna vez había querido a Raven. Lo que paso después de eso había tomado a todos por sorpresa.

El changeling había enloquecido ante aquella declaración. Aulló, grito incoherentemente, golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, muebles siendo lanzados contra la pared y la puerta formando grandes abolladuras. En algún momento, prácticamente le había hecho un orificio a la pared y los Titanes pudieron ver la destrucción ocasionada por la desesperación que sentía el que una vez había sido el más alegre de los Titanes.

No hace falta decir que los tres decidieron que lo mejor es que se quedara allí, no sin antes que Starfire le dedicara unas cuantas palabas:

—Mi querido amigo, no vamos a molestarte más. Nosotros ya nos tenemos que marchar y esperamos volver a verte después del funeral—Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, los dos chicos rápidamente comenzaron a seguirla, mientras los aullidos y gritos se desvanecían conforme más se alejaban.

El entierro también se llevó a cabo de manera tranquila. La ceremonia tradicional cristiana no parecía apropiada dada la herencia de la hechicera. Robin había tratado de descubrir cuál era la ceremonia de entierro Azaratheana, desgraciadamente no había podido descubrir ningún tipo de información sobre ella por lo que había optado por una ceremonia budista. Teniendo en cuenta su actitud y rituales que siempre llevo a cabo, parecía lo más cercano que podría conseguir con respecto a su cultura. Realmente no importa; ninguno de los tres Titanes realmente estaba escuchando lo que decían. Cyborg y Starfire lloraban abiertamente mientras que Robin estaba tratando de no hacerlo, sin embargo los recuerdos de su amiga comenzaron a consumir su mente. Por lo que al menos un par de lágrimas se filtraron por debajo de su máscara.

Una vez más la prensa como era costumbre, había intentado interrumpir el funeral. Mientras que no tenían permitido entrar a la funeraria, el cementerio era un área pública por lo que se acercaron lo más posible y tomaron fotografías. La mayoría de ellos por lo menos tuvieron la decencia de permanecer en silencio durante la ceremonia. Posteriormente hubo algunos reporteros que intentaron entrevistar a los Titanes, siendo la mayoría de ellos preguntando sobre el paradero de Chico Bestia. Ninguno de los tres respondió. No estaban dispuestos a revelarles el dolor y la locura que estaba sufriendo en privado. En su lugar, simplemente regresaron a su hogar.

Los tres se sentaron juntos en la sala común, Starfire estaba acurrucada junto a Robin, llorando en silencio. Robin se aferró a ella y simplemente miro fijamente al frente. Cyborg estaba hasta la orilla recargado en el apoyabrazos con la cabeza inclinada e igualmente en silencio. Estuvieron allí por horas debido a que no había mucho que quisieran hacer. Finalmente Cyborg se levantó y se marchó a su habitación para dormir un poco, y recargar sus baterías. No era como si en realidad necesitara recargarlas, pero realmente necesitaba dormir y apagar sus circuitos en estos momentos.

Después de unos minutos, Starfire se quedó dormida en los brazos del detective adolescente. Robin se quedó allí sentado, sujetándola firmemente y disfrutando de su compañía. Robin apenas y podía entender por lo que Chico Bestia estaba pasando. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Starfire, sabía que sería un completo desastre. Esa es una de las muchas razones por las que estaba tratando desesperadamente de ser tan comprensivo con su joven amigo y darle tanta libertad como fuera posible.

Finalmente Robin cargo a Starfire llevándola a la habitación que compartían y la acostó suavemente en la cama. Él no estaba cansado…al menos no físicamente, emocionalmente si lo estaba. Así que decidió regresar a la sala común y buscar que podía hacer, por lo que decidió revisar el correo electrónico que tenían los Titanes.

Había miles de correos. Robin activo un programa creado por Cyborg que estaba diseñado para deshacerse de los correos de chiflados, spam y obscenos. Quedando tan solo un centenar. Robin decidió centrarse en aquellos que ofrecían sus condolencias por Raven, el chico maravilla decidió dividirlos en tres secciones; la de los niños (los cuales respondería con mucha delicadeza), los correos dando su más profundo pésame (los cuales recibirían una carta de agradecimiento) y los que realmente parecían tener problemas reales con la muerte de Raven, ya sea porque la habían conocido personalmente o había salvado sus vidas. Aquellos realmente tendrían que pensar cómo responderlos. Tal vez Starfire podría darle una mano.

Mientras se encontraba clasificando cada correo, la pantalla repentinamente comenzó a fallar llenándose de estática hasta que después de unos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad. Solo que esta vez en lugar de mostrar el correo electrónico, había un hombre bastante corpulento con el pelo largo de color naranja atado con una cola de caballo. El hombre estaba bien afeitado y vestía completamente de negro, acompañado de una expresión triste y melancólica.

— ¡Control Fenómeno!— gruño Robin con rabia— No estoy de humor para lo que sea que estés tramando.

—No— respondió el villano en voz baja— No vengo como Control Fenómeno.

— ¿Eh?

—Mira…mi verdadero nombre es Albert— respondió el hombre obeso tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—Por esta vez… ¿Crees que me podrías llamarme así?

—Uhh— dijo Robin bastante confundido por lo que estaba ocurriendo— Ok…Albert.

—Solo querida darles mis condolencias por lo que le sucedió a Raven— Robin podía ver que él estaba luchando en un intento por contener las lágrimas—No se supone que este tipo de cosas tienen que suceder. Nada de esto se supone que tiene que suceder.

— ¿Sabes lo que le paso a Raven?

—Si— asintió Albert— Piratee la base de datos de la policía…tenia curiosidad. Nunca pensé que algo como esto pudiera pasarle a ustedes. Quiero decir…es verdad, luchamos mucho pero en realidad nadie termina herido. Ni siquiera robo cosas grandes, solo lo que me interesa…yo no podía creer…no quería creer lo que paso con Raven tras leer los informes.

—Mira— susurro Albert mientras se sonaba la nariz— Nada de esto se supone que es de verdad. Me refiero a que cuando luchamos no tengo la intención de hacerles un daño permanente. Si hubiera querido matarlos simplemente los teletransportaria al espacio, las profundidades del mar o a cualquier especial de National Geographic. ¡Pero se supone que ustedes no tienen que morir!

Fue en este punto que Control Fenómeno comenzó a llorar.

Robin fue tomado completamente por sorpresa. Claro que sabía que Control Fenómeno ni siquiera llegaba a clasificar a la lista de villanos tipo D, pero escucharlo tan dolido por lo que había pasado fue…raro.

—Albert… ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?— pregunto el chico maravilla con un nudo en la garganta.

—No— respondió con simpleza el villano angustiado negando con la cabeza— Lo que le hicieron a Raven fue horrible. Soy un chico malo pero tampoco tan malo. Me gustaría haber podido asistir al funeral de hoy pero estuvo cerrado al público. En realidad no puedo culparlos por eso.

Control Fenómeno se detuvo y ya un poco más calmado decidió hacer una pequeña pregunta que habia estado rondando en su mente.

— ¿Cómo esta Chico Bestia? Yo sé que Raven y él estaban en una relación.

Robin considero momentáneamente responder aquella pregunta.

— _¿Cuánto debería decirle? Está preocupado, pero es uno de los malos_ — Robin no pudo evitar reír mentalmente por eso— _Pero no es tan malo._

—Es complicado…se ha distanciado mucho de nosotros lo cual es fácil de adivinar. Se ha encerrado en su habitación…tomara un tiempo antes de que sea capaz de superar todo esto.

—No me sorprende. Demonios, todos inclusive los villanos sabíamos que estaban juntos desde hace dos años— recordó Albert dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa— Era tan obvio, incluso Red X no paraba de bromear sobre ellos dos.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien— respondió Robin recordando algunas misiones contra el ladrón enmascarado y sus descaradas bromas— No sé a quién pensaban que estaban engañando, desde que comenzaron a salir no pudieron mantenerse alejados uno del otro.

A partir de ese punto la conversación se centró principalmente en Raven, su relación con Chico Bestia y las batallas que habían tenido. Fue una plática que ambos disfrutaron, una manera de compartir los recuerdos sobre una persona que ambos conocían, se preocupaban…

Y extrañarían.

Finalmente después de una media hora la conversación llego a su fin. A continuación, Albert dijo:

—Escucha, tengo que irme. Solo quería darte mis condolencias hacia Raven— deteniéndose un momento, Albert comenzó a rascarse la nuca— Uh…mira…yo…

Robin tan solo espero pacientemente a lo que tenía que decir.

—Lo que te voy a decir…puede o no puede ser verdad— murmuro Albert cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente— Los tipos como yo que nos dedicamos a la villanía hablamos mucho entre nosotros, presumimos y hacemos todo tipo de declaraciones. La mayor parte es pura mierda, pero por si acaso. Hace varios días antes de que encontraran a Raven, los Cinco de la Colmena no dejaban de presumir que habían secuestrado a un Titán. No dieron ningún detalle, solo que capturaron a alguien. Pero hasta que anunciaron la muerte de Raven fue cuando dejaron de hablar sobre el tema. Como he dicho todo podría ser una mentira después de todo ellos son unos idiotas, pero…por si acaso, yo quería que lo supieras.

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron como platos. Esto era lo más cercano que tenían de una pista desde que Raven desapareció. De hecho tenía sentido. Gizmo era un genio por lo que podría haber creado algún aparato para capturar a Raven y suprimir sus poderes. Pensándolo aún mas, la capacidad de Kid Wykkyd de poder teletransportarse explicaría como el cuerpo de Raven había terminado en la fábrica abandonada sin dejar algún tipo de pista.

Finalmente, ahora eran tan solo cinco chicos. Con Jinx fuera del grupo no había alguna clase de moderación en ese grupo de sinvergüenzas que no eran conocidos por ser remotamente gente decente. Gizmo tenía una actitud de superioridad, Mammoth no tenía cerebro y modales. Billy era una de las escorias más detestable del mundo criminal. Incluso tenía mucho más sentido gracias a la evidencia ya existente. Habían encontrado múltiples fluidos en el cuerpo de Raven. Así que tenían que ser por lo menos dos o tres personas las que estaban involucradas…probablemente más.

—Muchas gracias por la información, Albert— contesto el detective— Es lo más cercano a una pista que hemos tenido. Si hay alguna evidencia que te vincule al caso, tratare de mantener tu nombre fuera de esto.

—Muchas gracias, Robin— agradeció Control Fenómeno dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio— Como he dicho puede ser verdad o tal vez no. Como dije ellos no compartieron mucha información por lo que posiblemente solo se aprovecharon de su desaparición para presumir. Sin embargo, yo quiero que encuentren a los responsables por lo que le ocurrió a Raven. Ella no se merecía eso…nadie se lo merece.

Y dicho eso, Albert cortó la señal.

Robin se sentó y reflexiono sobre la información que Albert le había proporcionado. Finalmente parecía tener sus primeros sospechosos, desgraciadamente no tenía ninguna prueba que vinculara a esos cinco. Y no había forma de encontrarlos pues tenían múltiples escondites dentro y fuera de la ciudad ¿Entonces que podía hacer?

En primer lugar no podía decírselos a los Titanes. No quería que sus compañeros de equipo estuvieran listos para matar a cinco ladrones que posiblemente no tenían nada que ver con todo esto. E incluso si ellos fueron los que golpearon, violaron y asesinaron a Raven, no podían darse el lujo de regresarles el favor por muy tentador que fuera. Los Titanes no mataban y él haría cualquier cosa para evitar que se destruyeran a sí mismos. Incluso si eso significaba ocultar sus sospechas hasta que tuvieran alguna prueba absoluta.

Con esto en mente, Robin se fue a la cama dispuesto a descansar lo suficiente ya que estos últimos días habían sido emocionalmente agotadores. Una vez llego a la habitación se acostó al lado de Starfire y se aferró fuertemente a ella.

Continuara... ****


End file.
